parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Franklincules
Cast *Baby Hercules - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Young Hercules - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Adult Hercules - Ben Franklin (Ben and Me) *Zeus - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Hera - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Megara - Sarah Phillips (Liberty's Kids) *Hades - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Philoctetes - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Baby Pegasus - Baby Simba (The Lion King) *Pegasus - Simba (The Lion King) *Hermes - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Pain and Panic - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) and Tom Jefferson (Ben and Me) *Pain and Panic as Worms - Thumper (Bambi) and Skippy Bunny (Robin Hood) *Pain and Panic as Snakes - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) and Tick Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Rabbit Pain - Patch (101 Dalmatians; Animated) *Gopher Panic - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) *Pain and Panic as Bugs - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) and Aladar (Dinosaur) *Pain and Panic as Boys - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) and Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Pain and Panic as Birds - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) and Friend Owl (Bambi) *Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Nala (The Lion King) *Nessus the River Guardian - Clayton (Tarzan) *Gods on Mt. Olympis - Patou (Rock A Doodle), Bridget (An American Tail), Bartok (Anastasia), Mickey Mouse (Disney), Amos Mouse (Ben and Me), Kuzco LIama (The Emperor's New Groove), Jack (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Kermit (The Muppets), Merida (Brave), Anna (Frozen), The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire), King Leonidas (Bednkobs and Broomsticks), Pete (Pete's Dragon), B.E.N. (Treasure Planet), Koda (Brother Bear), Lucky Jack (Home on the Range), Bert (Mary Poppins), Bridget (The Wild), Wilbur (Meet the Robinsons), Bolt (Bolt), Jose (The Three Cabelleros), Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South), Prince Edward (Enchanted) and Fidder Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *The Muses - Fievel (An American Tail), Edmond (Rock A Doodle), Gurgi (The Black Cauldron), Tod (The Fox and the Hound) and Oliver (Oliver and Company) *The Fates - Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) and Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * Poor Soul - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Amphitryon and Alcmene - Robin Hood and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Penelope - Thomas Q.Malley (The Aristocats) * Men working with hay - Bugs (A Bug's Life) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Genie (Aladdin) *Boys with Frisbee - Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) * Townsfolk running away from Hercules' accident - Toys (Toy Story), Jessie (Toy Story 2) and Lotso (Toy Story 3) *The Nymphs - Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Odysseus - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Perseus - Mater (Cars) *Theseus - Remy (Ratatouille) *Achilles - Wall-E (Wall-E) * Fish - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Chariot Driver - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Sundial Seller - Randall (Monsters, Inc) *End-of-the-World Man - Dug (Up) *Heavy Woman - Mary Darling (Peter Pan) *Burnt Man - George Darling (Peter Pan) *Snowball the Cat - Nana (Peter Pan) *Tall Theban - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Tall Woman - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Elderly Theban - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Cricket - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *Hydra - Jane Darling (Return to Neverland) *Angry Boar - Princess Tiger-Lily (Peter Pan) *Evil Lion - The Indian Chief (Peter Pan) *Evil Bird - The Pirates (Peter Pan) *Evil Fish - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) * Carvings - Farm Animals (Rock A Doodle) *Bull, Burd and Imp Fighters - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Adonis (Meg's old boyfriend) - Edward Darling (Return to Never-Land) * Girl Adonis Goes to - Adult Wendy Darling (Return to Never-Land) *Painter - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Hercules Fangirls - The Indians and The Mermaids (Peter Pan) *The Titans - Chernabog (Fantasia), Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Firebird (Fantasia 2000) and the Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) *Cyclops - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Ceberus - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book), Scar (The Lion King) and Sabor (Tarzan) * Carvings - Fossas (Madagascar) *Movie Used *Hercules (1997) *Movies/TV Shows Used *Ben and Me (1953) *Rock A Doodle (1991) *Oliver and Company (1988) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Peter Pan (1953) *Return to Never-Land (2002) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Pinocchio (1940) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Robin Hood (1973) *Cinderella (1950) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Freddie as F.R.O.7 (1992) *The Aristocats (1970) *Aladdin (1992) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures (2001) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *The Magic School Bus (1994) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Tangled (2010) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Incredibles (2004) *Cars (2006) *Ratatouille (2007) *Wall-E (2008) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Dinosaur (2000) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Monsters, Inc (2001) *Up (2009) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Mulan (1998) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Dumbo (1941) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Chicken Little (2005) *Pocahontas (1995) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Enchanted (2007) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Brave (2012) *Frozen (2013) *The Muppets (2011) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * Anastasia (1997) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Pete's Dragon (1977) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Treasure Planet (2002) * Brother Bear (2003) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Wild (2006) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Bolt (2008) * Mary Poppins (1964) * The Three Caballeros (1945) * Song of the South (1946) * The Three Little Pigs (1933) *Chicken Run (2000) * Madagascar (2005) Category:BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof